The invention relates to a support system comprising a cantilever for taking up objects running on roller wheels. Such a system is in particular used in connection with supports for carrying medical appliances.
The post-published European Patent Application 88 120 738.5 discloses such a system forming part of an overhead support for carrying medical appliances. Two rails are provided at the base of the support and the roller wheels of an appliance are rolled onto these rails. A mechanical pin locking mechanism is provided for locking the rolled-on appliance and its roller wheels in a predetermined position. The rails have lateral limiting edges for guiding the roller wheels, the distance of the limiting edges being substantially equal to the width of the roller wheels. For removal of the trolley the lock is released and the roller wheels are guided in the same direction by engagement with the lateral rail portions.